


Soothing Gestures

by Malum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malum/pseuds/Malum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum had always loved people playing with his hair. It was just a relaxing thing for him, but Michael was the only one allowed to touch him hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing Gestures

“Mikey, come sit with me” Calum whined looking up at the older boy. They were filming a twitcam and needless to say Calum was uncomfortable. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy twitcams, it was more like he was always scared he was say something wrong and make everyone mad.   
Michael looked over at the younger boy and resisted the urge to coo at him. It probley wasn’t noticable to anyone who didn’t know Calum as well as he did but Michael could tell Calum was uncomfortable. He was doing the thing he does where he has really big eyes but has a flat sounding voice if that made anysense. It pobley didn’t but it was what he was doing.  
Michael didn’t respond but he did make his way over so Calum was sitting inbetween his legs. In his jeans sure it wasn’t too comfortable but Michael would suffer it for Calum. He couldn’t stand seeing the younger boy upset and Calum clearly was at least slighty right now. “Calm down, your fine I promise” Michael leaned down and whispered into Calum’s ear before treading his fingers through Calum’s hair.   
After Michael had been running his hands through Calum’s hair for a few minuetes he heard a laugh. “Are you too comfortable” Ashton giggled starring at the two boys. Calum was leaning back into Michael with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. Michael was leaned forward running his fingers through Calum’s hair a content smile on his face.  
“Yeah we’re pretty comfortable. Don’t you say Calum” Michael asked getting a grunt in response. He looked down at Calum and the younger boy was almost asleep laying aganist Michael. “Come up here” Michael muttered leaning down so his lips were almost even with Calum’s ear.   
Slowly Calum stood up from his spot inbetween Michael’s legs only to flop down beside Michael on the couch. Michael shifted his position slightly so Calum could lay aganist him. “Keep playing with my hair, it feels good” Calum mumbled softly and Michael grinned. He loved when Calum was like this, he would get so soft and cuddly. Michael knew it was because he had been playing with Calum’s hair. It had been a week spot for Calum as long as Michael could remember.  
Michael could remember when he had just been getting comfortable with Calum and he fixed a peice of hair out of place. Calun had gotten so uncomfortable that he started to cry and Michael had freaked out. Now that he had thought about it awhile it really made no sense to start crying too but he had. Ever since then he had realized how sensitive Calum’s hair was. It lead to him constantly fixing Calum’s hair because Calum let him. If Luke or Ashton went to fix his hair he would dodge away from their hand while he just let Michael play with his hair at random. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to tell that it annoyed Luke and Ashton that they couldn’t touch Calum’s hair.   
“Would either of you like to say bye” Luke asked and Michael looked over. The twitcam was clearly ending and Michael knew Ashton wouldn’t be happy, he was always complaing that they needed to be more active with the fans.   
“Yeah bye guys, sorry me and Calum wern’t involved as much as normal. And I think he’s asleep on me but Love you guys” Michael smiled before looking down at Calum. His eyes were barely awake but he was awake. “Say bye to the fans” Michael instructed gently and Calum huffed.  
“Bye Bye” he mumbled before turning back around into Michael so his face was buried in Michael’s neck.  
“You guys were completly unhelpful” Ashton huffed glaring at the two boys.  
“Sorry but I wasn’t going to try and pretend that Calum doesn’t come first and he was uncomfortable” Michael mumbled his gaze tied to the dark haired boy laying across him. He was completly asleep and Michael could feel his breath on his neck.  
“You lucky it made him happy” Ashton tried to glare but it failed due to the concern in his eyes. As long as it made Calum happier he was alright with it.


End file.
